Tell me you love me
by TheBlueRoseQueen
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Older Naruto x Younger Sasuke. College AU. "If you tell me not to love you that will only make me love you even more". In other words, Naruto and Sasuke loves each other but life keeps getting in the way.
1. Prologue

Prologue - Our future

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto

* * *

It was yet another uneventful Friday for him. No loud parties that he had been invited to, no group of friends who kept texting to remind him that they were meeting up later, no girlfriend that was eagerly waiting for him or even nagging parents who kept calling him to come home. He was alone. Truly and utterly alone. As he tucked the books under his arms, as the other students filed out the large auditorium, he caught sight of his professor. He was dressed in a white, long sleeved shirt with a black pants, the jacket already forgotten. His chiselled, stern face was focused on the tablet in his hands, his eyebrows knitted together as though he was trying his utmost best to solve THE world's difficult puzzle. He sighed a little when one of his class mates, Yuji or something sauntered towards him. "Yo, Sasuke" the boy called out. "I wanted to ask you a question bro" he said, slinking his hands on his shoulders. Sasuke tried not to flinch at the contact. "You have the notes for Professor Saturobi's class?" he asked, a smile on his face.

"Uh, yeah. Here" Sasuke said, pulling out one of his notebooks quickly so the boy would leave him in peace. Yuji or whatever his name was, thanked him, even going out of his way to hug him. Sasuke tried not to blush as he came in contact with hard abs. "Sure" he said to Yuji laughed before bidding him goodbye. He kept smiling to himself even when Yuji disappeared. That was when he felt it. A gaze on his back. He spun around, only to see sharp blue eyes focused on him. A shiver slid down his back and his toes curled in his shoes. Not too long ago, that gaze had been sent his way, though it was in a dimly light room, with only the sound of rustling sheets between them. _"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked nervously. He fidgeted as a hand came to cup his cheek, their bodies pressed flush against each other. He wished they could stay like that. In their own world. Just the two of them._

 _"Because I'm desperately and pathetically in love with you" the voice caressed his ear and he gasped as a tongue licked the lobe. His hands griped the satin material of the covers, the material between his fingers was not enough to keep him grounded. Feeling a little adventurous and even courageous, he wrapped his legs around that sculpted waist. The person above him smirked as they pressed their mouth on his neck._

 _"That's not a bad thing at all" he whispered and when the person laughed, he was glad he didn't have to utter the words that shook him to the core._ The memories caused his throat to go dry, and for a moment, he had lost sight of those eyes that were still focused on his face. They stared at each other, almost like they did back then. The only difference? They no longer belonged to each other. He watched as another Professor, the ever beautiful woman with long legs that made almost all the male students at the University fall in love with her, walked in. The connection they had was broken once more, and yet again, Sasuke was the one to deal with the destruction alone. He closed his eyes and with the little sheer willpower he had, he walked out, ignoring the woman's talk of their upcoming marriage. If he didn't do that, it would kill him. He knew that for sure.

* * *

I know I should've updated my other stories but this one haunted me. I couldn't help BUT write this.

This is a fic where Naruto is considerably older than Sasuke, but because they're both hawwttt, it isn't gross.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one – Arrival

A year ago

* * *

"This is the start of our lives people! This is your chance to fucking live!" someone screamed as they walked across the campus. While others laughed at the random douche, Sasuke tried not to smirk. It wasn't really that funny, but the words rang true for him. Oh, what he would give to live the life he wanted, free from prejudice, free to be whom he wanted to be. His brother, who was texting on his phone, raised his head a little, clearly amused.

"Reminds me of my own college days" Itachi said as he tucked the phone in his jacket. Sasuke could see the looks that were shot their way. After all the Uchiha brothers were handsome. In fact, scratch that, they were fucking sin on legs. Yet that wasn't the only thing that set them apart from the people there, for there was just this "I'm rich" aura that surrounded the two. Sasuke's face immediately tensed into a blank mask, hating the attention as it was. He wasn't like Itachi. He didn't do crowds. "You know I'm just a call away, right?" his brother asked as they walked up the stairs, the silence between them comfortable. Sasuke who was holding onto a box of his things just nodded. He opted against the driver helping them. It was bad enough they even had a driver.

"I know that, 'Tachi" Sasuke said and he could see how pleased his brother was, at the fact that he called him by his childhood nickname.

"Oh, right. I forgot to tell you, do you remember Dad's friend, Namikaze Minato?" Itachi asked as they walked down the hallway that was ram packed with people going from inside to out. Girls outright blushed as Itachi graced them with one of his infamous smiles.

"Ugh, you mean the senator, Namikaze Minato?" Sasuke asked, squinting as he stared at the piece of paper that looked like one blurred lines. Fucking hell, he should've walked with his dorky glasses.

"Yes, that one" Itachi said, taking the paper from his hands so he could read the numbers. "Oh, down there" he said, pointing to one of the doors down the hall. The crowd parted for them, whispers already accumulating about HOT they were. "His son works here, you know, the one who always liked to call you Sasu-Sasu?" he asked as he pushed open the door for Sasuke. It wasn't like he didn't want to help his younger brother, it was rather, Sasuke didn't want him to help. Pride and Ego, Itachi muttered to himself.

"You mean the dobe?" Sasuke asked and Itachi snorted as they walked inside. Thankfully though, his roommate hadn't arrived yet.

"He's fifteen years older than you are. Hell he's even older than I am" Itachi said as he looked around the room. "Quaint" he muttered and Sasuke glared at him.

"So what about the dobe?" Sasuke asked as he placed the box on what he chose to be his table.

"He's a Professor here" Itachi said and Sasuke's eyes widened which caused Itachi to smirk.

* * *

 _Flashback – Ten years ago_

 _Sasuke remembers that he hates school every time he's forced to go the horrid place. Everyone is the same, no matter where he went. His family's servant meets him as soon as he steps out the car, already helping him out of his blazer and taking his backpack. "Good evening, Master Uchiha. Your father has requested your presence in the garden. He's says that important guests have arrived" the older man, Yukimura said to him. Sasuke scrunches his face in agony. He hates when he had to be the perfect son in front of his father's friends. He hates it almost as much as he hates his father._

 _"Thanks, Yuki" he said and the man, despite the protocol the head of the Uchiha household had inducted on the servants, smiles at him before bowing. He leaves with his things and Sasuke makes his way through the mansion. From the chandelier to the thick drapes, to the marble floors and paintings of their ancestors, Sasuke loathes it. His eyes spells the disgust he feels when those unsmiling faces of the previous Uchiha looks down on him, almost mockingly. He grips his hands on the edge of his pants but continues until he is outside in the garden. There sitting inside the gazebo is his father and his mother, the perfect image of what it means to be Uchiha. Yet something about them is different. They are almost….smiling. Sasuke swallows down his surprise and walks towards them. He makes sure that his back is straight and that his strides are all dignified like his father taught him._ _Sitting near his parents are two blonde haired men, which means that they're foreigners. Before Sasuke could see them though his mother's gaze are upon him._

 _"Sasuke, dear. You're home" she says. She is going to stand up to greet him but his father stops her with just a hand on her thigh._

 _"I'm home" he says, just as he is supposed to and bows, even to the strangers whose faces he couldn't see._

 _"Ohh!" someone shouts and Sasuke jolts upright. "He's too cute!" the person says and before he knows it, he is engulfed in a hug. That is the first time he had met Uzumaki Naruto._


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two – A step forward

Disclaimer: I don't anything but this screwed up plot

A/N: To the anonymous person who left the review that I deleted: Go fuck yourself. Fucking piece of shit. Your prejudice and ignorance offends me more than your words. It's because of you disgusting assholes that I write this, in fact, I dedicate this chapter to you.

To everyone else: Sorry for my language and Heya.

* * *

Itachi watched his younger brother, more specifically he watched the emotions that splayed across his face at the mere mention of the Uzumaki man. First was shock, which faded, only to be replaced with anger which dissipated to disgust, only for a sliver of apprehension to be added to the mixture. Only one Uzumaki Naruto could have such an effect on Sasuke. "Well come on then, we have packing to get done" he said, snapping Sasuke back to the real world. Sasuke grunted, his mask of nonchalance back on his face, but Itachi knew better than that. Especially with the way Sasuke's fingers were shaking with what Itachi could recognize as anticipation.

* * *

Sasuke stood next to his brother, his palms sweaty as they stood in front of the door labelled "Professor Uzumaki". Even now after ten years, the blonde refused to adopt his father's surname. Though he would never admit it aloud, Sasuke was nervous. Despite the gap between their ages, they had been friends before Naruto left for America, and when the blonde had left, an emptiness had been tinkered in his bones. Naruto was the only friend he had, even though the boy was twenty three and he was only eight. Even now, after so many years had passed, no one could take Naruto's place and that was terrifying for Sasuke. He had allowed the blonde to invade his space and that only led to betrayal. The blonde had left him. No explanation or even indication that he was going to leave in the first place. "No time to back out now, little raven" his brother said and he glared at him, before Itachi knocked on the door.

"You know how much I hate that nickname" Sasuke groused but his older brother just chuckled. Before Itachi could reply, a deep voice called from behind the door.

"Come in" the person commanded and even from where they stood they could feel the man's power. Only two people had such an effect on the Uchiha brothers. Their father and one Namikaze Minato, Naruto's father. Itachi whose hand was already on the doorknob was the one to push the door open and Sasuke had difficulty with adjusting his eyes to the light that invaded their senses. He could hear the shuffling of papers in the abnormally quiet room followed by the low squeaking of the chair as the man stood up. "Ah, I was wondering when you would show your faces around here" the velvety voice said with mirth dancing through his words. Sasuke tried his best not to look up, for fear at what he would see.

"Well, you did tell me to visit, did you not?" Itachi asked and Sasuke, from the corner of his eyes, watched as the corners of his brother's lips lifted in what he knew was a smirk. As they entered the room, the door clicked close behind them. They bowed as per their custom and when Itachi straightened his back, he was tackled in a light hug.

"It's been ages, Itachi" the man who was inches taller than his brother said as he hugged him. He was huge, well larger than they were, with all that rippling muscles under his blue pin stripped, white shirt and black pants, all tastefully tailored. The man pulled away and Sasuke's body tensed. "And little Sasu-Sasu. Why is your head bowed? Weren't you Uchiha boys trained to always hold your head in pride or some shit like that?" he crudely asked and offended with his language as well as his comment, Sasuke rose his head in defiance. And that was his first mistake.


End file.
